


The day she fell

by Nixxiebee



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 4.56, Established Relationship, F/M, Spoilers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-12-26 10:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18281045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixxiebee/pseuds/Nixxiebee
Summary: Aymerics thoughts as the battle against Zenos plays out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something after *that scene* in the 4.56 patch....

Aymeric moved eastwards towards the breech with his battalion of Ishguardian troops behind him, as he moved closer he could see the flashes of light, hear the clanging of steel.    
When he arrived on the battlefield his first instinct was to look for her, but of course it did not take much to see her, right in the middle with him.  Around her lay countless bodies, including that of Lyse, Hien and Yugiri, now only she stood against the ascian, alone as always and Aymeric cursed himself that he did not get there sooner to stand with her; but he did not get long to ponder this as the Garleans attacked and he became swept up in the battle himself, but despite this, every so often he endeavoured to look over and check on her, sometimes caught by a flash of bright light causing his heart to leap into his throat in fear for her.  But she was always fine. 

 

They were beginning to take ground, pushing the Garleans back, their resolve was faltering as they saw the Warrior of Light was prevailing against their leader.  It was then as the battle was starting to be won, and Aymeric himself had drawn back, walking amongst his wounded assisting the chirugeons helping where he could although he was no healer.  He took a moment to watch her, the battle was all but over with her victorious as ever, they appeared to be talking. But then it happened, his worst fears coming true before his very eyes with naught he could do about it; she doubled over in pain, obviously the voice was calling to her again as it had been to all the scions recently, only now she was the only scion who had not succumbed to it… yet.  Only now she fell, breathing heavily on the ground, one hand grasping at the ground she kept one on her sword pointing it at Zenos, but her grip was faltering, the sword was shaking. Zenos walked towards her, Aymeric could see her try to fight it, see her looking towards Zenos, trying desperately to get up but she fell back to her knees. Aymeric stepped forwards desperate to help but he knew it was futile, he would never be able to reach her in time.    
Zenos was upon her, boring down over her, katana in hand ready to deliver what would clearly be the killing blow and it was all Aymeric could do to stop himself from crying out.  Then suddenly, from nowhere, a flash of a shadow and she was gone, the katana swung down but she wasn’t there, Zenos stumbled, looking around in confusion he backed away and retreated back towards the Garleans.

Aymeric too was looking around searching, where had she gone!? What was that shadow!? Perplexing didn’t even come close to describing the situation.  He felt a presence nearby and turned towards it, Estinien was carrying her towards him, wordlessly Estinien lowered her onto the ground before him, nodded at Aymeric then turned and walked away.  Well he never had been a man of many words thought Aymeric as he knelt before her, she was out cold, almost as though sleeping, just like the rest… oh how he had dreaded this moment that he had feared would come, ever since Thancred had fallen in Ala Mhigo.  

“ **Chirugeons! To me!** ” he called out desperately. 

Hearing their leaders cries they hurried to him. Although he knew it was a seemingly pointless endeavour, none had been able to rouse the other scions, why would it be different for her? But he had to try... 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first began this yesterday, I decided to keep the WOL nameless, so people could insert their own character into it. But as I wrote this chapter that became hard, and I have inserted my own WOLs name here.   
> Also, please feel free to comment it would be nice to hear how people feel about this :)

“This is going nowhere” Aymeric said hopelessly. 

It had been a few hours since she fell, and with limited resources on the field there wasn’t much his chirugeons could do for her.  Perhaps if they were in Ishguard they could rouse her? It had to be worth the journey. 

“I’m taking her back to Ishguard.” Aymeric said, his eyes meeting with one young chirugeon who was tending to her presently, “you, come with me please.” He implored her. 

“Of course my lord.” She nodded.

Aymeric smiled at her, “Thank you.  I will arrange the transportation. Please stay with her.”  Aymeric looked down upon her, his gaze lingering for a moment, before he turned and swept away.  He was looking of course for Lucia, whom he found outside the tent helping organise the troops who were not harmed in the battle.  

“Lucia,” he called to her as he made his way towards her.

“My Lord, is everything alright?” Lucia looked concerned, and Aymeric knew that she too was worried about the fate of their friend.  As he walked over he pondered the question, twas a silly one really, because of course everything was not alright, not even remotely.  He decided instead to ignore the question, and press on with his request instead.

“I want to take the warrior to Ishguard” he informed her.   
“To Ishguard? Whatever for my Lord?” Lucia seemed taken aback.

“There is naught we can do here on the battlefield with such limited resources, I know that it may be futile, she may well be locked away like the other Scions…” the thought gave him pause, tugging at his heart, he felt Lucia place her hand on his arm in comfort, he smiled weakly in thanks, “I have to try something.  It’s Roegan…” his voice was barely a whisper as he said her name, and he knew Lucia would understand the significance. This was not concern that the Warrior of Light, the last remaining Scion had fallen, it was concern that  _ Roegan  _ had fallen. 

“Of course, I will arrange a carriage for you right away.”

And with a squeeze of his arm she turned on her heel and left.

* * *

 

It was sometime later when Lucia entered the tent which bore the warrior, Aymeric and the chirugeon had long since packed up what little they could and were simply waiting.  Aymeric sat next to Roegan, one hand holding her own, the other stroking her hair, the Chirugeon for their part were attempting to make themselves look busy. 

“My Lord, I have arranged transport for you.  My apologies it took longer than expected but, I trust you will be more than happy with it.”

Her choice of words confused Aymeric for a moment, until another person entered the tent, Cid nan Garlond, whose face fell as he gazed upon the warrior.

He sighed heavily, “I told her to be careful!” His voice a mixture of anger, sadness and concern. 

“You arranged an airship?” Aymeric grinned at Lucia, impressed. 

“Well, didn’t take much arranging once Cid heard of the issue at hand” 

“Thank you.” Aymeric said, extending a hand to Cid.

“No need for your thanks my Lord.  Anything for Roegan.”

“Of course.” Aymeric smiled, her hard work and sacrifices always ensured that where she ever in need of help, she had many who would come running.  Aymeric turned back to the warrior, and with ease gently lifted her into his arms. 

“Right then, lets get her on this ship!” And with that Cid swept out of the tent, leading the way towards the parked airship. 

Aymeric looked down on Roegans sleeping face, “Soon my darling, I promise you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully the airship journey didn’t take too long, a relief for all those involved.  As Aymeric carried Roegan off the ship Cid stopped the chirurgeon following and simply said “good luck lass.”  Aymerics fretting and faffing had driven Cid to the brink of wanting to join back forces with the Garlean Empire!  Not that he blamed Aymeric, he was worried too, but at least he had the ship to fly to occupy him, Aymeric had not had that luxury. 

As Aymeric rushed through the streets of Ishguard, the chirurgeon followed behind, running to keep up, she soon became confused at his path.

“My Lord, the path to the infirmary is this way?” She called out to him as she stopped at the turn off.

“We are not taking her to the infirmary” Aymeric said simply, which did nothing to relieve the chirurgeon's confusion.     
“Forgive me my Lord, but did you not want to bring her to Ishguard for our medical equipments and supplies?” 

“Yes. But those supplies can be moved around within Ishguard. We are going to the Congregation.” 

Not wishing to argue further with the Lord Commander the chirurgeon simply followed him towards the area, as they reached their destination she ran forward to get the door for him, Aymeric breezed past her and towards a door to the left which he firmly kicked open with force, startling the temple knights in the building. The chirurgeon followed, into what she realised must be Aymerics office within the congregation, for a moment she stopped, wondering if he had meant for her to follow.  Aymeric for his part had not yet noticed the chirurgeon had not followed as he moved into a room adjacent to the office, where he had a small bed chamber for the nights where work did not permit him to return home, placing Roegan on the bed he turned to speak with the chirurgeon and only then noticed their absence, he doubled back sticking his head into the office he saw the chirurgeon standing meekely at the door. 

“Come! Tis fine,” the chirurgeon hurried forward, “I had this room changed into a chamber for when there is much work to be done.  I will stay for now, pray go to the infirmary and gather whatever supplies you feel you require and return.” 

She nodded and left. 

* * *

Over the next days as Roegan remained in slumber Aymeric rarely left her side, when possible he worked in the bedchamber with her instead of the office, only leaving to conduct any meetings that were necessary.  He even slept there, dismissing the chirurgeon and climbing into the bed with her, holding her close.

As the days came and went the fear that the Warrior of Light had now also succumbed to the same fate of the scions was in the forefront of everyone's minds throughout Eorzea, not least of all Aymeric who found himself wondering if he would ever see her eyes again, hear her voice, see her smile, make her laugh, the pain of these musings was almost too great to bear. 

But he bit it back, trying to remain strong for those around him, and for Roegan, whom no one could be sure whether she was aware of her surroundings or not, and although he knew he wasn’t fooling anyone within the congregation, he hoped he was fooling her.  

In the evenings he spoke to her, just as though they were having a conversation, as they had done many an evening during her time in Ishguard, when she would come and sit in his office with him, a welcome distraction from the ever tiresome reams of paperwork.  Sometimes she would fall asleep in front of the fire, and he would watch her sleep, at times for so long it felt he must have been watching her for hours, but he was just happy to see her at rest, content. 

“I confess, tis not a sight that brings me much joy now.” He told her, as he moved around the chamber removing his armour. “And these one sided conversations are not as much fun, I fear my life is not the least bit as interesting as yours is.” He smirked “had another meeting today… compared to you, travelling off to distant lands, meeting new people.  But then, we always knew I was jealous of that life, that e’er slips farther from me, I fear.” He sat down on the bed next to her, brushing back her hair, not that it needed brushing back, considering stroking her hair was basically his main passtime now. However this time was different, as his hand moved passed one of her cat-like ears it twitched, it happened so fast Aymeric was sure he had imagined it, but nevertheless he placed his fingers by her ear again, and sure enough it twitched.  His heart was beating fast, hammering against his chest. He cupped her face in his hands, “Roegan!? **Roegan**??” He shook her gently, but nothing happened, but this had to be a sign.

He ran from his office finding Handeloup still at the desk in the congregation, Handeloup looked up at the sudden arrival of the Lord Commander, in naught but simple civilian clothing.

“My Lord? Is everything alright?” Handeloup jumped up, fearing the worst.

“Get a chirurgeon! **NOW!** ” Was all Aymeric said before rushing back into his office.

This did nothing to calm Handeloups fears, and he promptly rushed to the infirmary.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry my Lord, but she still won't wake." The chirurgeon sadly informed Aymeric.

Aymeric sighed, placing his head in his hands, he had been so hopeful. "Thank you for trying." He said as he got up from his desk in his office and moved back towards the chambers.  "Please, I would like to be alone."

"Of course my Lord.  Good night." 

Aymeric sank into the chair next to Roegan's bedside.  "Well, you really had me going that time love." Sighing heavily he placed his head back into his hands again, composing himself, he stayed like that for a few moments before getting up and laying next to her again.  He pressed his forehead against her, sighing once more; "I've tried to be strong, I have, for you in case you're in there but, I don't know how much longer I can keep this going Roe." A silent tear escaped him, his facade was falling down around him, but he felt he no longer cared.  His  _world_ was falling down around him, well I suppose technically she already fell.  "I'm still here though.  I will always be right here."  He told her, whispering to her as the tears fell and he fell into a fitful slumber of dreams filled with her face, but the darkness was ever lurking in the background. 

* * *

 

Usually he was already up and pottering about the office or chambers by the time the chirurgeon arrived, but this morning was different, he was still sleeping, woken only by the sound of the chirurgeon opening the doors to the chamber, he startled awake, surprising the chirurgeon who gasped and started hurriedly apologising and making to leave again.

"Commander! I am so sorry, my apologies I did not realise you were still... I will come back! I'm so sorry!"

"No, no.  My apologies, I overslept, tis good you have woken me.  I have work to be doing, I think." He ran a hand through his sleep tousled hair, feeling as though he had been hit by a mammoth, he must look a mess.  "Pray just, give me a moment to change then I shall leave you to your work with her."

The chirurgeon nodded and left, leaving the office entirely attracting the attention outside of Lucia, who spotted her coming back out of the office and raised an eyebrow in suspicion of the chirurgeon's early leave.

"Is everything ok?" She called out, beginning to move over.

"Um, yes? I think so?... I'm not really sure." The young chirurgeon fidgeted uncomfortably. 

"Is something the matter with the warrior?" Lucia asked, concerned.

"No, well, no more than usual.  Tis the Lord Commander" the chirurgeon began, seeing Lucias face fall even more-so, "he was still asleep when I arrived which is most unusual, and he does not look like he slept very well at that."

Lucia sighed, "he cares too much, he is working himself to his own sickbed over her."  The chirurgeon nodded in agreement. "Tis not healthy that he has not returned home in days, but he won't listen to anyone, I fear the only one whom he would listen to is... well.  Let me go and speak with him." 

Lucia entered the office cautiously, he was not there, but then she expected that, expected him to be in the chambers with Roegan.  As she walked towards them she could hear him talking to her, obviously he had not heard her enter.

"This may be the first time I have ever been late my dear, certainly may be the first time I honestly do not care about this work anymore.  I find it increasingly difficult to care about anything but you right now, by the fury, what did we do to deserve such a cruel fate?"

The man sounded broken, and it broke Lucias heart, she knew he had been upset that much was obvious, but she hadn't realised just how desperate the situation had become.  I suppose he is better at hiding it than we thought.  Deciding that Aymeric had had enough of being barged in on for one day she cleared her throat loudly; "My Lord?" She called out to him. 

"Lucia!" Came the shocked response from the chamber. "Is everything alright?" He asked as he appeared before her, the chirurgeon was right he did look tired, and yet despite it he still exuded authority and power and calmness.  Despite it he still looked every inch the leader, and every inch as handsome as ever too. 

"Yes my Lord, the chirurgeon was just concerned about you, as am I"

"By the fury," Aymeric said exasperated and with a smirk, "can't a man sleep in just the one time without it causing an incident?"

"Any other man, perhaps." 

"Touche Lucia.  I am fine.  I wouldn't say no to some tea though."

Lucia rolled her eyes, and they both laughed, "Certainly my Lord." 

He was smiling as she turned away, and she felt a little better that maybe he wasn't as broken as first thought, but as she turned back to inform him of the meeting he had later, the smile was gone, he had turned back, looking toward the bedroom sadly and it was clear that his mind was very much elsewhere. "My Lord, don't forget you have a meeting this morning with Lord Durendaire."

"Ah!" Aymeric sprang back into action, his facade rebuilding itself in an instant. "Excellent.  I have only one question Lucia" He asked his tone alarmingly serious.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Will I have time to drink my tea first?" He asked, grinning and raising an eyebrow.

"I believe we can squeeze that in Ser." 

"Excellent."


	5. Chapter 5

Aymeric was in his meeting with Lord Durendaire which was obviously conducted in the main office, leaving the chirurgeon alone with Roegan in the chambers.  Not that there was much she could do, she busied herself sorting through some alchemy bottles, arranging and rearranging them, reading labels and pondering if perhaps she could use some of her potions knowledge to mix some together to help, although she didn't want to make matters  _worse._ Heaven forfend should she poison the  **warrior of light!**

Suddenly beside her, the warrior shot up, gasping for breath as though she had been underwater.  She looked around in confusion, clutching her chest panting, she turned her head seeing the chirurgeon.  The chirurgeon gasped, dropping a potion and running out the doors to Aymeric, she barrelled into the Lord Commanders office, interrupting the meeting much to Lord Durendaire's disgust. 

"Excuse me girl, this is important Ishguardian business, you have no right being here!" Spat the Lord. 

"Sorry my Lord, it's just, she is awake Ser Aymeric!"

His face lit up, with such joy she had never seen on anyone's face before.  He did not even excuse himself from the meeting, instead just sprang up his chair tipping over in the process he ran towards the chambers.  As he reached them he stuttered to a halt, staring into the room as though he could not believe his eyes as he looked in and saw her sitting up, looking back at him. 

 _"Roegan..."_ his voice was little more than a whisper as he slowly walked into the room, the warrior simply stared at him, eyes still wide with confusion.   The chirurgeon smiled, and began to leave, walking past Lord Durendaire whom was sat in startled silence.  Once outside the chirurgeon went to inform Lucia of the development, and that she may want to tell the Lord to return later.

* * *

 

"Roegan.  I thought you were lost." Aymeric was saying as he came and sat on the bed next to her, she just cocked her head, still confused, where was she? Where was Zenos? Who was that man in her vision?  _ **What was happening???**_   But these thoughts would have to wait as Aymeric pulled into an embrace so tight she was winded!  Was then that she heard a noise, she pulled away from his embrace and looked at him.  He was...crying? What? 

"Aymeric, by the fury, whatever is the matter!?" She wiped the tears from his face.

Aymeric laughed, "Nothing. Nothing is the matter, not anymore." And he pulled her towards him for a kiss, which she gladly accepted and returned in kind.  Breaking it though sooner than he wanted judging his reaction. 

"Sorry, but... I have questions."

"Of course." He said, moving to sit on the chair by her bedside, which Roegan suspected he had been inhabiting a lot recently. 

Aymeric filled her in on what happened.  Swept from the jaws of death by Estinien, who had left as quickly as he had come, naturally.  Then Aymeric, with the help of Cid had brought her to Ishguard to recover, which explained where she was and how she had got there.  Aymeric explained she had been out for days. 

" _Days!?"_ she exclaimed. 

"Yes." He responded solemnly, squeezing her hand. 

She looked over at him eyes wide, then regarded him properly for the first time.  Hair messier than usual, eyes tired and somewhat reddened, paler than usual... it became painfully obvious that her suspicions about his habitation of that chair were correct and he had not left for days.  Now it was her turn to reach over and pull him towards her, her turn to hold him tightly. "I'm so sorry" she whispered.  

Aymeric laughed again, "Roe, you have nothing to apologise for! Whoever has been calling to you though... him I want a word with", Roegan laughed, Aymeric just looked at her, grinning, Roegan paused.

"What?" She said, feeling a little self concious under his gaze.

"Nothing. I just, began to feel I would never hear you laugh again.  I missed it.  I missed you." 

Once again she pulled him towards her, this time pulling him off his chair and onto the bed with her, with her hands clasping his robes tightly she kissed him, eventually letting go, allowing her arms to snake around his head as his found her waist.  After the kiss ended they stayed locked together, foreheads touching.  

"Stay." He whispered at her, she opened her eyes finding his perfect blue orbs boring into her, begging.

"As if i would leave you yet." She responded, gently stroking his hair from his face.

He smiled at her, "I love you, my warrior of light." 

"I love you too, Lord Commander."


	6. Chapter 6

It was now after lunch, and Lucia had arranged with Lord Durendaire to return after lunch, by no means an easy feat as the Lord was extremely offended by Aymeric's abandonment.  However there was no sign of Aymeric nor the warrior as of yet and despite her misgivings about doing so, she resolved that she would have to go and flush them out herself.

As she entered Aymeric's office she could hear them laughing and talking, as much as she loved and cared for them both she had always loathed walking into rooms whenever they had been alone together, all those years pining after him, hoping he would notice her, then she came and within mere weeks, mayhap even days of her arrival she had captured his heart and Lucia had seen how he pined after her the way she pined after him.   The months following the death of Hauchefant were the worst of it, Roegan in her grief had taken to spending time with Aymeric in his office, not wanting to be alone, but not ready to commence any adventures, and so Lucia had watched, helpless as their relationship blossomed.  Watched as they joked and chatted, fell into companionable silence whilst he worked and she read, or sat at the window stargazing on clear nights.  They became almost inseparable, spending almost all their evenings together, and on evenings where she did not appear Aymeric was noticeably affected by her absence, if anything despite the distraction she seemed to improve his work somehow!  A point of contention and confusion for Lucia who did not understand how someones work could be bettered by spending hours simply watching someone else sleep...

> _"Doesn't she look adorable?" Aymeric grinned at Lucia, who arched an eyebrow and followed his gaze to the warrior of light, who had fallen asleep on the sofa in his office in front of the fire, the book she had been reading laid out upon her chest.   Admittedly out of her armour and sleeping soundly she did not look much like the warrior of light at all, if anything she looked fragile and small.   As Aymeric signed the papers she had brought in, Roegan moved in her sleep, curling up more, and emitted a soft purr, Aymeric glanced over at her with pure adoration in his eyes, causing a swell of jealousy to erupt in Lucia as she hurried him back to the paperwork that she may leave..._

Lucia sighed,  dragging herself back from her memories she walked towards the chambers where Roegan and Aymeric inevitably were, dreading what she may find, hoping the doors were shut so that she may at least knock, but the clarity of their voices and laughter meant she knew full well they were not.  As she rounded the corner she peered into the room, they were both sitting on the bed together eating the lunch they had got, Lucia watched as Roegan smeared some cream on Aymeric's nose then laughed exclaiming "oh you're so pale it barely shows up!"  She pouted turning more towards the door and Lucia could see that Roegan too had cream on her nose.  As Roegan turned towards the door she noticed Lucia; "oh! Lucia! Hi we were just... umm." The warrior trailed off looking at Aymeric for assistance, but for once the ever eloquent Lord Commander was speechless, attempting to help but simply spluttering incoherently which made Roegan laugh and hit him playfully in the stomach, Aymeric pretended to be grievously wounded and collapsed down on the bed holding his stomach.  

Lucia rolled her eyes at the performance.  Gods these two were so over the top, but then she knew that was just the jealously talking, that deep down she was longing to be the one currently pawing at Aymeric, the one with her hands on his chest... 

"My Lord, I hate to interrupt,"  _(liar),_ "but I arranged with Lord Durendaire to return after lunch and, well I wanted to give you time before the meeting started."

Aymeric sat up, becoming serious once more, "right, Lord Durendaire.  I had forgotten about him."

"Hadn't we all." Roegan muttered beside him and Aymeric smirked at her. 

"Gods he's going to be a nightmare isn't he?" Aymeric questioned Lucia.

"I'm afraid so M'lord.  He was quite offended that you left him like that earlier, obviously I explained the situation but, well, you know what he's like..."

"Indeed." Aymeric sighed heavily and turned to Roegan, "I wish I could stay with you all day but..."

"Duty calls! No matter, I've been asleep for days I think I need a bath anyway, can I go to your manor?" She cocked her head to one side as though she was pleading with him, when everyone present knew that the request was never going to be denied.

Aymeric grinned, moving closer to her he purred into her ear, but loud enough for Lucia to hear unfortunately, "Oh well that just makes me want to stay with you all day ever the more!"  Causing Roegan's cheeks to flush a darker shade of blue, and Lucia's to turn pink at the thought of Aymeric speaking to  _her_ that way. 

Roegan slapped his arm playfully, "Behave, Lucia is right there!" 

Aymeric jolted back, "right, apologies Lucia..." much to her dismay, Aymeric had seemed to forget her entire existence the moment Roegan mentioned a bath.  "Of course you can go to my manor.  I will meet you there as soon as my meeting is done with."  He said as he got up from the bed, then bent down and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.  "See you later" he said softly.  "Come Lucia, let us see what needs doing before he gets here."

Lucia nodded, but before departing with Aymeric she composed herself enough to inform the warrior that it was nice to see them up and well. 

* * *

Roegan left Aymeric's offer shortly after, and as she stepped out into the Congregation a familiar face welcomed her.  

"Roegan! I heard you were confined to bed!?" Lord Edmont exclaimed.

"Edmont!" Roegan hurried toward him and they embraced.  "Ah can't have that can we Edmont? No, I got up just for you!" She teased. 

Edmont laughed, "Ah thank you my dear." He said smiling, "on a serious note however, when word came to me that you had been defeated in battle, I feared the worst.  However I see now that these reports were greatly exaggerated."

"Ah now Edmont, you should know that it takes more than a wayward ascian posing as a garlean prince to get to me!" 

She was making light of the situation, wanting to cheer up her basically adoptive elezen father, but her pride was hurt.  She should have had him, and now the ascian was god knows where, which was causing her concern.  Edmont saw through her.

"Of course, but you are only mortal dear.  And these have been dangerous times for you Scions so I have read." He peered at her, obviously he had guessed at the reason for her defeat. 

"Quite. Mayhap it was foolish to go into the battle alone, given those peculiar circumstances." Roegan mused. 

"Perhaps, however you are hale and whole now, that is all that matters." Edmont said, squeezing her arm. 

Roegan nodded, and moved herself forwards for another hug.  Edmont kissed the top of her head, "Heavens forfend I lose my only daughter!" He only half-joked.

"Fear not Edmont, you can't get rid of me that easily."

"I am most glad to hear it." 


	7. Chapter 7

Roegan left the congregation soon after her chat with Edmont, who moved on to talk with Aymeric, waving at the two main elves in her life she left to head towards the Borel manor.  Immediately upon leaving however, she realised that she was not at all wearing the right clothing for Ishguard's frigid temperatures.  At least the manor wasn't far, and so she set off at jog. 

Upon arrival she didn't bother knocking, Aymeric's butler had told her a few years ago there was no need to knock every time, so she carefully let herself in however she made sure to call out to him, and let him know she was there she didn't want to startle the old man! 

"Hello?" There was a small 'mrow' sound as Aymeric's fluffy white cat came to greet her.  He was a cantankerous old cat, but he had taken a shine to Roegan, perhaps because of the link between their species, no one really knew for sure.  She bent down to fuss him.

"Oh! Miss Roegan! What a pleasant surprise! I heard you were here in Ishguard, although I heard you were unwell, is aught the matter?" Aymeric's butler greeted her warmly, putting down the silverware he was polishing and greeting her with a kiss on the cheek. 

"Nothing to fret over.  All is fine now" Roegan smiled at him. 

"Must have been something, I assume it's why I have not seen Lord Aymeric in days." He said, shaking his head.

Roegan sighed, "yes I suspected as much.  Well, he will be home tonight I assure you! Mayhap we can organise something nice for him? His favourite meal perhaps? He looks like he needs a good meal and a long sleep!"

"Excellent idea m'dear, I will arrange it at once.  For two I presume?" He winked at her, a twinkle in his eye.

Roegan blushed and nodded, "Is there anything I could do to help, perhaps I could go to the market for you?"

"You've been ill Miss Roegan! I cannot in good conscience allow you to go wandering about, Aymeric would throw me in the Vaults!"

"Well Aymeric doesn't need to know does he, come now, give me a list and I shall go.  The fresh air will do me wonders." She looked down at herself, "I will be back shortly, I will go and find some more, um, suitable attire."

"As you wish..." 

Roegan made her way up the stairs towards Aymeric's chambers, she had spent many a night here towards the end of her time in Ishguard, had hoped to spend even more until duty had pulled her away to Gyr Abania.  It had happened so quickly that there was no doubt in her mind she must have left behind plenty of clothes, which hadn't really occurred to her until now, Aymeric had never mentioned it, but then again why would he?  The man was far too polite.   
Reaching the chamber she stood in the doorway, taking in the room again for the first time in years, it was only now that she was seeing it again that she realised how much she had missed it, how much it had become to feel like home to her, despite the fact that she never seemed to bring enough clothes to last her stay and she ended up traipsing back and forth between the Borel and Fortemp's manors.  

 

 

> _Aymeric was sat on the bed watching her fold away her few items of clothing back into her backpack so she could go wash them._  
>  _"I don't understand why you don't just bring more clothes, there would be more than enough room in my armoire."  He was telling her._  
>  _"I just, I don't want to have all my things scattered here and everywhere. Tis bad enough many are left in the Rising Stones due to the hasty exit." She frowned.  "What if I need something and I can't remember which house it's in? Which you know is highly likely."_  
>  _"I do concede that point yes.  Well.  Why not just move them **all** here?"_  
>  _She stopped her folding and looked up at him, he was grinning and moved off the bed to come down to her on the floor.  "I mean, you're practically every night anyway... may as well just... stay?"..._

Roegan smiled warmly at the memory, then realised something  _"... more than enough room in my armoire..."_  

"That's it!" she said aloud, and strode over the big oaken draws, she opened the top draw, and there they were clothes she had left behind, out of curiosity she opened the second draw too, earrings, bracelets, hair ties... "huh. I guess I left more here than I realised" she muttered, "I wonder why he never told me?" she pondered aloud.  A voice behind her made her jump;

"He did not want for you to come and get them, or even worse, ask for him to send them to you."  The old butler informed her. 

"But why would he?... oh." Typical Aymeric, so sentimental.  "Well, I found some clothes." Roegan informed the butler with a smile.

"That is good news.  I have prepared the list, but please allow me to cook, it is not as though I have had much to do these past days given the Lords absence."

"I shan't argue as I would very much like a nice bath!" Roegan exclaimed.

The butler nodded and left her to get changed. 

When she came back downstairs, she realised she had no coat, but decided to put on one of Aymeric's, it drowned her but at least she would be warm.  She snuggled into it, breathing in his scent, she had missed him so much and although they had gotten more time together recently due to Ishguard's assistance in the war in Gyr Abania, it was not as though that time was truly spent together.  
Folding the list into the pocket, she left and set off for the Jewelled Crozier. 

 

The afternoon was soon drawing to a close when she returned, and despite the more appropriate attire and Aymeric's coat she was frozen, having spent so long away from Coerthas and instead in the deserts of Gyr Abania, or the mild climes of Othard.    
Making her way into the kitchen she deposited the shopping on the worktop; "Well I need that bath now! I had almost forgotten how cold it gets here."  She exclaimed to the butler. 

"Well dear, leave this to me and you go have a nice hot bath" the old man beamed at her

"Thank you, I shall." 

She made her way up the stairs once more to Aymeric's chambers to use his, rather lovely, en suite, in her time spent at the manor previously she had grown rather fond of his bath tub, so luxuriously deep that not an ilm of ones skin was left open to the elements, a feature most likely due to often drastic temperature differences between the air and water she thought.  
She was surprised she seemed to remember where everything was kept as she went to take a towel from the cupboard and placed it on the rack in front of the fire that the butler had obviously set up for her whilst she had been gone.  She then went to look through the bottles of perfumes and potions on the table near the tub, sniffing through them to find one she liked to add to the water that she had turned on now, as she added the soap to the bath and the perfumed steam filled the room she breathed in happily.  

Thankfully she did not have long to wait for the tub to fill despite its depth, and soon she was able to climb into the hot bubbly water, as she did so a small hiss escaped her from the heat, but she pressed on anyway, knowing she would be fine once she was submerged.  She sank into the water slowly, savouring the heat over her cold body and relishing the fragrance of the perfumes, it had been a long time since she had been allowed the simple luxury of a decent bath.  Taking a deep breath she dunked her head under, dousing her hair, she stayed under as long as her breath would last, allowing her face to heat up, before bursting out the water gasping but grinning as she sank back down, laying comfortably, eyes closed, enjoying the moment. 

She did not know how long she had been lying there when she heard a familiar voice calling for her, can't have been too long as the water was still hot around her. 

"Roe?.." Aymeric sounded almost worried, as though he was concerned that he had dreamt the whole thing and that she hadn't really woken up, or that he thought she may have decided to return to Mor Dhona and check on the other Scions.

"I'm in the bath!" She called to him.

Aymeric entered the room, "Thank the stars." He said making Roegan laugh. 

"What on earth did you think could have happened to me in the mere hours we have been apart!?" She exclaimed.

"Well.  It is you." He pointed out, "so really, anything could have happened."

Roegan frowned and splashed some water at him; "rude." 

"Now now, no splashing when I'm still in my amour..." time stood still as they both just looked at one another, Aymeric was the first to move, "I'll go change." He said quietly. 

He returned a few moments later in simple cloth pantaloons and shirt.  Roegan had begun soaping herself down, "You have some lovely soaps and perfumes" she told him. 

Aymeric walked over to them looking through them "yes, well actually I got them for you, I know how you like a bath."  He turned back to her smiling, a bottle in hand. 

"For me? But I have been gone such a long time!" 

"Yes.  But I trusted you would be back, at least, I hoped you would be... for me." He uncorked the bottle and held it for her to smell.

"Don't be silly,  _of course_ I would be back for you, oh that smells divine, what is it?"

Aymeric poured some out onto his hands and lathered it up, "for your hair." He explained, as he began massaging it into her scalp.  

Roegan sat back a little, stopping what she had been doing to enjoy the head massage.  "Mmmmm" but her moan soon turned into a purr as Aymeric cleaned around her ears.

"Speaking of hair.  I like what you have done with yours, changed colour again I see."

"Mmmm, well, someone has to keep the aesthetician in business" 

She heard him laugh, she did love his laugh. 

His hands stopped and she opened her eyes, he was lathering up some more soap on his hands, "tail?" he asked, she nodded and gathered it up to let him wash it, he gently ran the soap through it scratching at it which felt odd, but not  _bad,_ and she found herself purring again, however she suspected it was more having him touch her than what he was doing.  She let her tail fall back into the bath and began moving her own hands through it to get the soap out as Aymeric filled a jug with water from the faucet to get the soap out of her hair.

Once done he went and got the towel off the rack by the fire and held it open for her, wrapping her up in it and his arms as they stood by the fire he pulled her onto the floor, holding her in his lap, her head was pressed against his chest and she realised now that her hair was making his shirt soak through, she moved revealing the large wet patch. 

"Oh no, I'm sorry," she said placing a hand over it. 

"No matter, I have other shirts, but perhaps no shirt would be better while you're still wet through." 

Roegan swallowed thickly, "I think no shirt may well be better" and her hands were already moving underneath it helping him lift it off, desperate to feel his skin against hers again, she moved herself in the towel so her own bare skin was against his.  She couldn't help but let out a satisfied small moan at the feel of it, and she felt Aymeric stir beneath her, spurring him on to kiss her hotly.  Soon the towel was gone, forgotten about and discarded in the heat of the moment, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her through into his bedroom, placing her softly on the bed.   He removed the last of his own clothing, and as much as they both wanted the moment to last forever, the passion and wait was all too much for drawing it out, they had waited too long to be back here together, and so he gently lowered himself into her, she gasped and clawed into his back, pulling him down closer to her, and deeper into her.  He peppered kisses across her jaw and down her neck as his hips moved rhythmically, all she could do was grasp helplessly at him, running her hands through his hair, moaning his name.   She lifted her legs around him, her arms around his neck, desperate for the closeness, he held her tightly too and they kissed with such passion, all their unspoken fears and feelings from their elongated time apart being pushed into that kiss. 

Her fears that he would stop waiting, that he would marry one of the many interested noble women of Ishguard.  Her longing to come home, to him.   
His fears that she would rather be free, not tied to anyone or any city.  Free to be with whomever she pleased, wherever she pleased.  His fears of her death in battle, or that she would be lost like the other scions.  It all came out as their bodies entwined and they held each other tight. 

With one hand in his hair, Roegan let her other hand trace down his spine, feeling him shiver he moaned her name and she kissed him gently, allowing him to come undone in her arms, he buried his head into her neck whispering her name over and over.  The feel of his release causing her own and she cried out in pleasure.  They stayed laying like that for a long time afterwards, his hand tracing circles on the small of her back as they whispered to each other. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudo's and reads! I'm going to wrap this story up in this last chapter. Please feel free to leave me a message though. :)

Aymeric hadn't slept that well in weeks, maybe even months.  He had forgotten how good it felt to have her there with him, to be able to reach out to her in the night, to fall asleep with her head on his shoulder, smelling her hair.   He smiled happily to himself stretching a little, he rolled over to greet her but... gone.  The bed beside him was empty, only the crinkled sheets and duvet showing any sign that she had been present at all.  His bubble of happiness burst, he shot up throwing on some underclothes and a dressing gown he made his way down the stairs.

"Kitty?" He called for her, using the pet name he only ever called her in private, some happiness returning at the warmth of the memory that flooded over him.

> _Roegan let out a hiss in as he took her by surprise. "You have to stop making me do that" she remarked, letting down her tail that had shot straight up and hastily patting it back down.  
> _ _"Oh but it's so fun, besides if I stopped doing this I would never hear your kitty noises!" He grinned at her.  
>  "That's exactly the reason why you need to stop."_   
>  _Aymeric looked at her in confusion, under her gaze she blushed, her catlike ears flattening.  Embarrassed... she was embarrassed, he realised.  "You're embarrassed..." he half told, half asked her._   
>  _Roegan fingered her tail, "I just, Miqo'te can have a... reputation and, it's like sometimes, people forget I am a Miqo'te because they are so engrossed in me being the warrior of light, then I hiss or purr and everyone loses their damn minds.  I just learnt to stop doing it."_   
>  _Aymeric moved closer to her, stroking her face, "well that is a shame.  Because I think its very cute, and it is part of who you are, you shouldn't have to change that for anyone.  However if it makes you feel any better, I promise to keep close tabs on the whereabouts of my mind." He smirked tipping her chin up to make her face him. _   
>  _"You don't think it silly, or think less of me?"_   
>  _Aymeric blinked, shocked at even the notion; "No! Gods, never."_   
>  _"Well, then maybe I should learn to let myself relax more around you." Roegan said thoughtfully._   
>  _"I would very much like it if you did... Kitty."_

He made his way down the stairs, calling out again as he reached the bottom; "Kitty?"   
She appeared, wearing one of his cotton vests and slippers, hair still tousled from sleep, and dustings of flour on her face and hands. "Hey tiger, what's wrong?"

"I thought you had ran off into the night" he jested.

"Ah yes, my favourite pastime." 

"You joke, but it is true, you do love the night." 

"Well I will have you know I stayed with you all night.  I just got up early to make you breakfast."

"You know I have a butler?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, but I was  _being nice_ , you should try it sometime maybe?"

He laughed, "ok ok" he said humouring her; "what are you making then?"

"Pancakes!" She said excitedly, her tail standing on end, "and not just any kind either  _Doman_ style!  I know how you like to try things from the places I have been, and Othard is the farthest away I have travelled yet."

They made their way back into the kitchen, where he stopped in the door way regarding the mess, "pray tell me darling, whilst making these pancakes, did you have to fight off some Garlean invaders?"

"... yes.  That is definitely what happened here." He raised an eyebrow at her as she walked away into the kitchen, she turned back seeing his expression, "OK fine! But I only made them one time before and that was with Hien showing me how to do it! But I think I remember now so come, sit!" She said clearing away space at the table and brushing the flour off the chair.  

Aymeric chuckled as he made his way to the table, watching her as she began frying up the batter she had prepared.  "Do you want me to get anything kitty?" 

"No! I want you sit there and let  _me_ make a fuss of  _you_ now."  She responded, he held his hands up in mock surrender as she briefly turned around, she pointed at him, narrowing her eyes as if it to say 'I'm watching you'.  

"No need to tell me twice! I shan't complain to have the warrior of light doting on me!" 

She plated up a pancake, and moved to the other side of the kitchen, Aymeric couldn't see what she was doing, but decided not to ask, letting her surprise him as she had obviously wanted to do.   
When she came over to him he saw she had drizzled his favourite birch syrup over the pancake and added some berries.   She passed it to him and sat down at the table with him, watching eagerly.

"Are you not going to eat?" He asked, feeling a little self conscious.

"I want to see if you like it!" Her excitement was infectious so he tried it, and it was delicious.  It appeared doman pancakes were sweeter than he was used to, or what that the syrup? Either way, it was fine by him and his sweet tooth. 

"This is wonderful Roegan!" 

Roegan clapped excitedly, "I knew you'd like them! Ok I'll make some more!" She shot up and returned to the stove, leaving Aymeric to chuckle into his pancake.

Their companionable silence was broken by the butler; "Sorry to disturb you both, but Lucia is here to see you my Lord." He announced.

"Ooooh tell her to come here and try my pancakes!" Roegan said excitedly. 

"Roegan, I'm in my dressing gown!" Aymeric protested.

"It's only Lucia, besides you can't see anything!" She argued back, "and you could just go and dress..." 

Aymeric was already eating another pancake though, and he knew that she knew full well that he had no intention of going anywhere so long as these pancakes were still around.  He gave her a look. 

"Yeah that's what I thought, show her in!" 

"As you wish."  

The butler left, and Roegan busied herself in preparing some more batter mix.  Lucia arrived soon after, and judging by the look on her face, was also bewildered at the state of the Lord Commanders kitchen. 

"I had no part in this." Aymeric said.  "Please have a seat" he indicated to the chair across from him. 

"What happened?" Lucia asked as she came over, looking quizzically at him in his dressing gown. 

"Roegan happened."  Aymeric said, before being coated in a small dusting of flour that Roegan had just flicked at him.  "What? You did!" He said as she turned her back and began to fry up some more pancakes.  Aymeric ran his hands through his, now lightly dusted hair, "well anyway, you really must try these Lucia, they are amazing."

Lucia nodded, "Although I am here to remind you that you have a meeting in the house of Lords today.  I thought you may have forgotten, what with one thing and another" she said, her eyes glancing towards the, rather scantily clad Miqo'te by the oven.

"Oh is that today? You were right to remind me, I had indeed forgotten.  Is it soon?" 

"Quite soon yes, but enough time for pancakes and for you to, um, get ready." She said, eyeing his dressing gown. 

Aymeric blushed a little.  But was interrupted by Roegan putting fresh plates of pancakes down before them both, which was a welcome distraction. 

"You have a meeting? Those take a while don't they?" Roegan asked him.

He pulled her onto his lap, "they can do yes. I'm sorry." He said nuzzling into her.

"No tis fine.  I may port to Mor Dhona then, check on the scions..." His face fell. "I will be back by tonight, don't worry!" He brightened again. 

"Alright. So long as you are."

"Of course. I said I would stay and I didn't mean one measly night."

* * *

 

After Aymeric and Lucia had left for work, Roegan helped the butler clean the kitchen, although he protested adamant he could do it himself.  She then made herself a sandwich and fussed Aymeric's cat for a while, before deciding to head to Mor Dhona and the Rising Stones.  

When she arrived she was greeted by a very worried, upset looking Tataru, along with many other adventurers, who weren't quite Scions, but assisted them none-the-less.  Her other Scions were still out for the count, so Roegan discussed her vision with Tataru, explaining that the man in the vision had said he would leave a package for her at the Crystal Tower, but that she wished to spend time with Aymeric. 

"Don't you worry! We will go find the package for you!"

"Thanks Tataru." 

"How is Aymeric?" She asked, "I heard from people on the front line that he was beside himself when you..."

"That doesn't surprise me, when I woke it seemed like he hadn't slept, or really eaten properly for days.  But I made sure he had a good meal last night and this morning!  And I think he slept better."

"Well, are you sure he slept?" Tataru winked at her, causing her to blush. 

"Tataru!" 

"Oh whaaaat!?" 

She shook her head, and made as if to leave. 

"Ohhh must you go just yet, stay for a drink?" Tataru asked. 

She supposed that she hadn't spent too long here yet, so she could stay a while, after all, these people were her family as much as Aymeric was, and Tataru had obviously been beside herself too, she owed it to her to stay a while longer.

But not too long.  Because she really did have to get back  ** _home._**

 


End file.
